parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 22
Transcripts *(Image of barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-5951.jpg) *Timmy Turner/Woody: Psst! Psst! Hey, Jimmy! Hey. *(Image of jimmy sad with rocket.png) *Timmy Turner/Woody: Get over here and see if you can get this tool box off me. Oh, come on, Jimmy, I-- Jimmy, I can't do this without you. I need your help. *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: I can't help. I can't help anyone. *Timmy Turner/Woody: Why, sure you can, Jimmy. You can get me out of here. And then I'll get that rocket off you and we'll make a break for Jamie's house. *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Jamie's house, Snotty's house. What's the difference? *Timmy Turner/Woody: Oh, Jimmy, you've had a big fall. Y-You must not be thinking clearly. *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: No, Woody, for the first time I am thinking clearly. You were right all along. I'm not a Boy Genius. I'm just a character. A stupid little insignificant character. *Timmy Turner/Woody: Whoa. Hey. Wait a minute. Being a character is a lot better than being a, a Boy Genius. *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Yeah, right. *Timmy Turner/Woody: No, it is. Look, over in that house is a kid who thinks you are the greatest, and it's not because you're a Boy Genius, pal. It's because you're a character. You are his character. *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: But why would Jamie want me? *Timmy Turner/Woody: Why would Jamie want you? Look at you! You're a Jimmy Neutron! Any other character would give up his moving parts just to be you. You've got jetpack! Your hair ! You talk! Your watch does that-- that-- that "beep" thing. You are a cool character. As a matter of fact, you're too cool. I mean-- I mean, what chance does a toy like me have... against a Jimmy Neutron kid? All I can do is-- There's a snake in my boots! Why would Jamie ever want to play with me when he's got you? I'm the one that should be strapped to that rocket. Listen, Jimmy, forget about me. You should get out of here while you can. Jimmy, what are you doin'? I thought you-- *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Come on, Turner. There's a kid over in that house who needs us. Now let's get you out of this thing. Hit it! *Timmy Turner/Woody: Yes, sir! Come on, Jimmy, we can do it. *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Timmy! It's the moving van! *Timmy Turner/Woody: We gotta get out of here now. Come on, Jimmy. All right. Jimmy. Hey, I'm out! *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Almost there. *(Image of barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-5951.jpg) *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: I wanna ride the pony. *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Whew. Timmy. Timmy, are you all right? *Timmy Turner/Woody: No, I'm fine. I'm okay. *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Oh, yeah! Time for liftoff! Whoo! To infinity and beyond! Whoo-hoo! *Alpha/Scud: (Growls) (Barking) *Timmy Turner/Woody: Back! Back! Down! Down! Okay, what do I do? Come on, Timmy, think. Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Fairly OddParents (2001) *Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2001) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002) *Barnyard (2006) *Back at the Barnyard (2007) *Up (2009) Gallery barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-5951.jpg jimmy sad with rocket.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts